


Love

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drunk Steve Rogers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is drunk. Bucky isn't.<br/>Steve is dumb. Bucky isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

”Love,” Steve says with a slurred drunken voice, ”love is for fools! Nothing g-good comes from it, just … just pain a-and anger. You know what I mean Buck?”

Bucky just nods absentmindedly and continues stacking empty pistachio shells.

“I mean … w-when did it ever turn out alright? Right? I always just t-try to avoid love, you know? Just … whenever it seems like things move in that direction I just … avoid it …”

Steve’s voice trails off as he starts fidgeting with the label on his beer bottle. They sit in silence for a while.

“But,” Steve starts again, his voice lower, “it’s different with the two of us, right?”

Bucky stops mid-stacking and looks at him.

“You and me Buck, we … it’s love, right? I mean, not like … like the girls we’re with, erh, t-that I’m with” he laughs, “but a different kind of love, right?”

Bucky doesn’t answer, but simply stares at Steve, who looks like he just realized something.

“You said … once you said you love me, and I-I don’t think I ever said it back, did I? It was after I broke up with Julie, you know t-the one who cheated on me with that college g-guy?” Steve explains, “We stole that b-bottle of vodka from Mr. Peterson’s a-and got drunk behind y-your dad’s tool shed. You remember? Y-you said-“

“I said she was dumb for cheating on you,” Bucky interrupts with a sober voice, “that she didn’t get how lucky she was to have you and that if it was me I’d never let you go, because I love you.”

Steve looks at Bucky, his eyes unfocused and hazy.

“Yeah, she was dumb, wasn’t she!” he says with a big drunk grin, “Because I’m quite t-the catch, aren’t I!?”

Bucky sighs and returns to stacking empty pistachio shells.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 14.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Steve & Bucky and the word was "love".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
